


Y la familia nunca te abandona

by frozenyogurt



Series: Asuntos familiares [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, tiny kenma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Esa noche, Kenma no termina de cenar. Deja un poco del pescado y casi toda la porción de arroz sobre el plato. Cuando se excusa, sólo dice escuetamente que no tiene hambre. Yaku examina a su hijo, pero éste sólo parece parcialmente arrepentido por haber sido incapaz de terminar su comida.Lo que en ese momento parece un detalle sin importancia, un par de horas más tarde acaba convirtiéndose en una tropezada visita al hospital.





	Y la familia nunca te abandona

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se había quedado sólo con la primera escena por mucho tiempo en mi computadora, el año pasado fue desastroso en términos de tiempo libre así que ahí se quedó. En estos días revisando documentos me topé con éste y decidí retomar a ver si las musas cooperaban. Diez mil palabras después, aquí estoy y debo decir que estoy contenta con el resultado. 
> 
> Esta historia es parte de una serie, se desprende del universo de ["Se Busca Niñera"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6546073/chapters/14976556), creo que puede leerse de manera relativamente independiente, pero para entender el contexto supongo que es mejor conocer la historia anterior. Para los que leyeron la historia, está situado cronológicamente al final del fic, justito antes del epílogo. 
> 
> Tampoco es estrictamente necesario leer ["Hacer y Deshacer"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11917197), pero sí se relaciona con la relación de Kuroo y Yaku dentro de este universo, y la historia es preciosa así que si les encanta la pareja nada pierden con echarles un vistazo.

_«Ohana significa familia, y la familia nunca te abandona»_

 

 

Esa noche, Kenma no termina de cenar. Deja un poco del pescado y casi toda la porción de arroz sobre el plato. Cuando se excusa, sólo dice escuetamente que no tiene hambre. Yaku examina a su hijo, pero éste sólo parece parcialmente arrepentido por haber sido incapaz de terminar su comida.

—No tengo hambre, lo siento…— dice con voz queda, mirando con una pizca de tristeza a su padre. Sus miradas se encuentran y Yaku no hace más que encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Es miércoles, mitad de la semana, seguro que Kenma está cansado y sólo necesita dormir temprano.

Por eso le dice que no se preocupe, que será él quien se encargue de lavar los platos. Aunque parece que lo duda por un instante, Kenma termina aceptando los términos y anuncia que se le lavará los dientes para después ir a su habitación. Yaku se despide de él con una sonrisa, aunque puede sentir la mirada intensa de Kenma cuando éste llega al pasillo.

Tal vez también está mirando la hora que marca el reloj que tienen en una de las paredes de la cocina. Faltan sólo unos minutos para las ocho y Yaku está seguro que el timbre no tardará en sonar.

—Dile a Kuroo-san buenas noches también— susurra Kenma y aunque Yaku está de espaldas, se lo imagina. Con la expresión más digna de su repertorio antes de dar la media vuelta y encaminarse al baño. Yaku sigue sonriendo, colocando todos los platos sucios cerca del fregador, diciéndose a sí mismo que debe apresurarse antes que en efecto Kuroo toque el timbre.

En su intrincada rutina, Kuroo suele llegar generalmente más temprano pero al parecer ese día en particular, tenía una reunión importante con su jefe. Así que esa mañana le insistió para que ni él ni Kenma lo esperaran para cenar. Sin embargo, está seguro que Kuroo se llevará una decepción cuando llegue y le diga que Kenma decidió dormirse una hora más temprano.

Tal y como espera, el timbre suena un par de minutos después que la cocina ya está reluciente de nuevo y todos los platos están apilados secándose. Cuando abre la puerta, Kuroo le da las buenas noches con una amplia sonrisa. Yaku reconoce los rastros de cansancio en su rostro y le abre la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Kuroo trae consigo un paquete que Yaku reconoce, porque tiene el nombre de la panadería que queda al final de la cuadra.

Cuando ve que está rebuscando la sala con la mirada, coloca una mano sobre su hombro.

—Kenma te desea buenas noches, ya se fue a dormir.

Justo como predijo, la expresión de Kuroo es una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción. Desde donde está, juraría que está conteniendo un puchero infantil. Yaku tiene que morderse los labios para no reírse a su costa.

—¿En serio? ¡Traje pastel de manzana!— exclama con un mohín cargado de desilusión, mientras se deja caer descuidadamente sobre el sofá. Sostiene todavía el paquete de la panadería con una mano mientras que con la otra se apresura a revisar algo en su teléfono— pero si todavía no son las nueve, es muy temprano para su hora de dormir.

Yaku suspira, acercándose con pasos rápidos hasta caer también a su lado en el sofá. La reacción de Kuroo es instantánea, dejando de lado el paquete y acercándolo contra su cuerpo. La cercanía de Kuroo tiene la particularidad de hacerlo sentir mejor, sin importar qué tan pesado haya sido su día de trabajo, así que se toma unos minutos para responder. Se concentra un instante en la respiración tranquila de Kuroo, en la calidez de su cuerpo acoplado al suyo.

—Está cansado, me pidió dormir temprano, no iba a negarme.

—Es jueves ¿no? Hoy le tocó clase de deportes, seguro quedó molido— comenta Kuroo con naturalidad. Yaku pronuncia la sonrisa, aferrándose un poquito más a él. A veces le cuesta imaginar que esto es real, que los dos están allí compartiendo algo tan cotidiano como el horario de clases de Kenma. Recuerda cómo al principio Kuroo no era nada más que aquel molesto vecino que hacía preguntas demasiado personales y que insistía en toparse con él a diario.

Un vecino que Kenma no toleraba y a quien miraba con actitud sospechosa cada vez que se encontraban en el pasillo o el ascensor del edificio.

Ahora duda mucho que ninguno de los dos pueda imaginar su rutina sin Kuroo invadiendo todos los huecos libres.

—Sí, tampoco tenía mucho apetito, creo que sólo quería dormir— entrelaza una mano con la de Kuroo. Desde su posición puede adivinar la congoja de su rostro. Realmente le apena no ver a Kenma esa noche. A Yaku ya no le sorprende que Kuroo quiera a su hijo de esa manera tan sincera y desinteresada. Pero al principio, sí que resultaba muy extraño e incluso llegó a pensar que era una especie de truco para conquistarlo a él. Por supuesto que Kuroo consiguió echar por tierra todas sus sospechas, la prueba de ello es que están ahí ambos en ese sofá.

—Lástima, quería verlo. Pero por otro lado, eso significa que estamos solos…— el tono abiertamente descarado de Kuroo rompe la magia del momento. El primer instinto de Yaku es separarse de él, inclinándose hacia una de las esquinas del sofá y mirándolo con superioridad. Su mirada no es suficiente porque Kuroo ya tiene esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—No estamos solos, Kenma está durmiendo en su habitación. No eres más que un completo pervertido— masculla con fingido desdén, mientras ve cómo Kuroo se lleva ambos manos a la boca. Ahoga la carcajada bastante bien, pues ésta no se convierte en escándalo suficiente para que Kenma salga de su habitación y los juzgue completamente.

Cada vez que su hijo les descubre en una actitud mínimamente romántica o melosa, siempre pone mala cara. Yaku lo ha visto fruncir el ceño o poner los ojos en blanco en innumerables ocasiones. Se siente culpable al admitir que esa actitud de Kenma le divierte la mayoría del tiempo.

—Yo sólo iba a insinuar que tendríamos que acabarnos el pastel de manzana nosotros solos— anuncia Kuroo con voz decididamente infantil, mientras toma entre sus manos el paquete de la panadería y se lo muestra, parpadeando con insistencia— ¿Quién es el pervertido ahora, Yakkun?

Lo peor de todo, es que es su turno de llevarse las manos a la boca, conteniendo las ganas que tiene de mandar a su querido novio a la mierda.

 

*

 

Despierta con el sonido de la puerta. Yaku se incorpora sobre la cama cuando distingue la tenue luz del pasillo y la silueta de su hijo. Talla sus ojos con rapidez, sintiéndose levemente desorientado. No tiene idea de qué hora es, pero con la mano libre le indica a Kenma con un gesto que se acerque.

—¿Kenma, qué sucede?— está tentado a preguntarle si sabe qué hora es, pero su hijo no se mueve de su posición y Yaku tiene un mal presentimiento. Se desliza hasta el borde de la cama, quedando sentando un instante para espantar el sueño lo mejor que puede— ¿Kenma?

—Me duele…

Es todo cuanto dice, con un tono lastimero que es suficiente para que Yaku se ponga en pie, con todos sus sentidos en alerta. Toma a Kenma por los hombros, presa inmediata de la angustia. Antes que su hijo sea capaz de responder, nota las manitas presionando con fuerza su estómago.

—Pensé que si dormía me sentiría mejor— se queja Kenma, mientras Yaku le toca la frente. Nota la piel caliente contra la palma de su mano y siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, sopesando las palabras de su hijo. ¿Desde hace cuánto se siente mal? ¿Desde la cena? Su primer instinto es preguntarle, pero luego se da cuenta que eso no aportará en nada a la situación y sólo conseguirá que Kenma se sienta culpable por su comportamiento.

—Vamos a recostarte un momento, Kenma…

—¡No!— el grito de Kenma, usualmente dócil y obediente, lo desconcierta por completo. Yaku busca a tientas el interruptor de la luz, y cuando la enciende comprueba la palidez en el rostro de su hijo. Las mejillas carentes de su tono natural y su gesto contraído de dolor— me duele mucho, papá, no quiero estar acostado.

—Está bien, Kenma, pero tienes que dejar que te revise un poco. Tienes fiebre… ¿Dónde dices que te duele? Dime exactamente en dónde…— Yaku se acomoda de nuevo en el borde de la cama, acercando suavemente a Kenma hacia él. Hace un esfuerzo por concentrarse en los síntomas de su hijo y olvidar por un momento en su expresión desolada. Está seguro que Kenma está haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas y eso sólo lo hace sentir peor.

Kenma le hace un gesto, levantándose la camisa del pijama y colocando sus dedos sobre la parte baja del vientre. Apunta más hacia el lado derecho, pero Yaku tiene que asegurarse así que presiona justo donde Kenma le señala. Aunque está preparado para una reacción como aquella, se le encoge el estómago al escuchar el quejido de su hijo, quien flexiona las rodillas de manera instantánea.

Yaku lo sostiene con cuidado, acariciando sus cabellos por un instante, mientras piensa qué hacer. Ninguno de los síntomas pinta bien, sabe que lo más sensato es llevar a Kenma al hospital sin importar la hora que sea.

—Espérame aquí un momento, iré por tus zapatos y mi chaqueta, creo que vamos a tener que ir al hospital.

Observa el pequeño espasmo en el cuerpo de Kenma cuando escucha la palabra “hospital”. Su rostro sigue pálido y luce ojeroso, Yaku tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por sonreír, para evitar que se preocupe más de la cuenta.

—El doctor tendrá que decirnos qué tienes, Kenma. Espérame mientras busco nuestras cosas.

Todavía tembloroso y con la misma expresión de dolor, Kenma asiente lentamente. Yaku sigue sonriéndole hasta que llega al pasillo, apresurando los pasos hacia la habitación de su hijo.

 

*

 

Yaku se consuela pensando que tocó la puerta de Kuroo tres veces y no obtuvo respuesta. Espanta las culpas recordándose que no pudo esperar a que su novio respondiese porque Kenma apenas podía estar de pie sin ayuda. Cuando están en el taxi camino al hospital, permite que su hijo descanse en su regazo mientras él le envía varios mensajes a Kuroo.

Se toma unos minutos para hacerlo, porque no quiere sonar excesivamente dramático, a pesar que su hijo está ardiendo en fiebre, acurrucado contra él. Le explica a Kuroo lo mejor que puede que está llevando a Kenma a emergencias, para que lo revisen. Le detalla los síntomas e intenta parecer muy profesional, aunque sabe perfectamente que Kuroo se angustiará.

Comprueba que son casi las dos de la madrugada cuando están llegando al hospital. Bajo las luces de la calle, Kenma luce todavía más pálido que antes y mucho más pequeño de lo que en realidad es, envuelto en su chaqueta y esa bufada demasiado grande alrededor de su cuello.

Deja el teléfono por un instante, concentrado en ayudar a su hijo a subir las escaleras. Conoce a Kenma lo suficiente para saber que está haciendo un esfuerzo por no quejarse. Vuelve a preguntarse por cuánto tiempo habrá soportado aquel dolor en el vientre. Cuando todo esté bajo control tendrá que recordarle que no tiene que ser fuerte todo el tiempo, que puede permitirse pedir ayuda apenas lo necesite y no esperar a que el dolor sea insoportable.

—Papá…— Kenma se detiene bruscamente cuando están justo a las puertas del hospital. Está sujetando su mano con muchísima fuerza y Yaku de nuevo hace un esfuerzo por mantener la calma y sonreír. Se siente débil al permitirse pensar que quizás la presencia de Kuroo a su lado haría las cosas un poco más fáciles.

Sabe que a Kenma no le gustan los hospitales, ni tampoco que los médicos lo revisen. Aunque le duela admitirlo, Yaku sabe que su hijo asocia los hospitales con la época en que vivía en casas de acogida o en el albergue estatal. Pero en este momento no hay tiempo para que tengan esa conversación, pues la salud de Kenma va primero.

—Sé que no te gustan los hospitales Kenma, pero lamentablemente tu padre no es doctor. Así que…— no termina la frase pero el ceño fruncido de Kenma es suficiente para arrancarle la primera sonrisa sincera en todo este tiempo.

El problema es que aquel instante de falsa felicidad no le dura más que un parpadeo. Yaku se espanta al ver el cuerpo de Kenma retorcerse en un espasmo, encogerse y llevarse las manos al estómago. Extiende las manos hacia él para sostenerlo, buscando un consuelo inútil que nunca llega pues Kenma se sacude en arcadas, vomitando justo en las escaleras de entrada del hospital.  

Yaku también siente el alma a los pies, desparramada en los escalones, mientras ayuda a su hijo a mantener el equilibrio. Kenma lanza un puchero lastimero, casi inaudible, y él lo levanta en brazos. Es un gesto casi brusco, incapaz de encontrar tranquilidad en aquel momento, mientras entra por las puertas corredizas del hospital pidiendo ayuda a la primera enfermera que se cruza en su camino.

Se siente completamente inútil e impotente mientras la misma enfermera se lleva a Kenma para examinarlo. Ella le asegura que le tendrá noticias muy pronto y que mientras tanto puede permanecer en la sala de espera. Yaku se queda pasmado, incapaz de aceptar los términos de la enfermera pero ella de todas formas se retira a continuar con su trabajo.

Él se queda ahí mirando cómo la puerta de consultorio se cierra y lo primero que hace, por instinto, es buscar su teléfono. No se siente ni un poco culpable cuando abre la línea y lo primero que hace es marcar el número de Kuroo. Ni siquiera lo piensa cuando no obtiene respuesta inmediata y vuelve a marcar. Tampoco se piensa la hora que es, sólo que necesita escuchar su voz en este momento o acabará por volverse loco.

Lo necesita.

—¿Yaku? ¿Pero qué pasa…?— Kuroo le responde a la tercera llamada, su voz suena pastosa y cargada de sueño. Ni siquiera ahí Yaku se permite sentirse culpable.

—Estoy en el hospital con Kenma. Por favor, necesito que vengas con nosotros…

 

*

 

Cuando Kuroo llega, Yaku ya está hablando con el médico que atendió a Kenma. Kuroo les interrumpe entrando casi a tropezones, haciendo un escándalo que se nota aún más por la hora que es. Yaku se siente avergonzado pero, a pesar de eso, le dirige a su novio una mirada de agradecimiento por estar allí.

Su primer impulso es acercarse para abrazarle pero el doctor carraspea y los mira a ambos con actitud de reproche. Pero a Yaku le parece que a Kenma le divierte, pues jura que divisa un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro a pesar que su hijo está recostado en una camilla.

—¿Quién es usted? No sé quién se cree entrando así en…

—Lo siento mucho, doctor. No quería entrar así, pero es que necesitaba ver a Kenma y pues…— Kuroo les regala a todos los presentes una sonrisa nerviosa. El doctor no parece impresionado y la enfermera tampoco parece cómoda con la presencia tan improvisada de su novio.

—Kuroo es familia, doctor. Yo le pedí que viniera— se apresura a decir, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el ardor en sus mejillas. Se repite a sí mismo que no es importante, que sólo tiene que concentrarse en el diagnóstico y tratamiento de Kenma. Sin embargo, siente la mano de Kuroo sobre su espalda, un movimiento rápido y conciliador que está seguro es una forma de agradecerle sus palabras. La única ventaja del hospital es que Kuroo no puede celebrar su arranque romántico como le gustaría.

—En ese caso, como le iba diciendo Yaku-san, luego de unos estudios, lo que tiene su hijo es un caso de apendicitis— aunque el doctor habla con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si no fuera más que un diagnóstico de rutina, Yaku se sobresalta al escucharlo.

Kuroo también se estremece a su lado, y por instinto Yaku busca su mano, aferrándose con fuerza a la suya. Cuando sus dedos se entrelazan, el roce le ofrece algo de conforte, un remanso de tranquilidad en medio de tanta angustia. Al menos de manera temporal, mientras escuchan al doctor hablar sobre cómo procederán a partir de ahora. Observa de soslayo a Kenma, quien luce especialmente vulnerable así recostado.

Siente el impulso de decirle que todo estará bien, pero suelta un respingo cuando el doctor habla de una operación. Trata de mantener la calma, en especial porque siente los dedos de Kuroo rozar el dorso de su mano. Pero ni siquiera eso es suficiente para tranquilizarlo, así que da un paso al frente, su rostro teñido de preocupación.

—¿Va a operar a Kenma?

—Tenemos que realizarle a Kenma-kun una apendicectomía, tenemos que remover su apéndice. Pero es un procedimiento sencillo, no nos tomará mucho tiempo y después tendrá que estar en observación durante veinticuatro horas. Luego que nos aseguremos que todo marcha bien, será libre de volver a casa— el doctor termina su explicación con una tenue sonrisa, es la primera que le conoce desde que empezó a atender a Kenma así que Yaku se permite ser optimista.

Tiene que creer en sus palabras, sabe que tienen que extirpar el apéndice de Kenma y que debe agradecer que ya saben exactamente qué es lo que tiene su hijo. Veinticuatro horas. Kenma podrá estar en casa sólo en un día, con él y Kuroo, esa idea lo conforta.

—¿Y Kenma va a necesitar algún tipo de cuidado especial después?— la mano de Kuroo se posa esta vez sobre su hombro, aunque toda su atención se dirige al doctor.

—Por fortuna el apéndice sólo está inflamado, así que de momento no hay peligro de infección y podrá volver a su rutina de siempre. Por eso es necesario intervenir cuanto antes. Kenma entrará en el quirófano en las próximas horas. Como les dije, la intervención no tomará mucho tiempo…

De nuevo siente la mano de Kuroo posarse firme sobre su hombro. Yaku vuelve a mirar a su hijo y esta vez sí se atreve a avanzar un par de pasos hasta alcanzar su mano. Siente el roce frío de la piel de Kenma y se le encoge el estómago.

—¿Ya oíste, Kenma? Vas a estar bien— las palabras de consuelo de Kuroo llegan antes que las suyas, pues está demasiado concentrado en acariciar la mano de su hijo, frotarla hasta que sienta algo de calidez. Kenma los mira a ambos en silencio, sus labios se mueven algo temblorosos y todavía tiene la misma expresión dolida en el rostro.

—Lo siento…— susurra en un puchero mal contenido. Yaku no puede soportarlo más y se inclina para darle un rápido beso en la frente.

—No digas eso, Kenma. Lo importante es que vas a estar bien. Ya escuchaste al doctor, podrás volver a casa luego que te operen— le asegura con una sonrisa, sin soltar su mano.

Kenma asiente despacio, inspirando hondo para calmar las lágrimas que aún luchan por salir de sus ojos. Kuroo también se acerca y le acaricia el cabello, susurrándole promesas de todo lo que harán apenas salga del hospital. Yaku los mira a ambos, conteniendo su propio llanto y agradeciendo haber hecho caso a sus instintos.

De verdad que no hubiera podido aguantar esto sin la compañía de Kuroo.

 

*

 

Aunque Yaku se siente más cómodo estando de pie, al cabo de un rato le fallan las rodillas y Kuroo lo acerca a una silla en la sala de espera del hospital. Él se acomoda a su lado y por instinto Yaku se recuesta contra su novio. No sabe cuánto tiempo permanece en la misma posición, pero cierra los ojos, dejando que los brazos de Kuroo lo envuelvan, permitiéndole algo de consuelo.

Yaku contiene las lágrimas, para evitar hacer un espectáculo en el hospital, pero sigue atormentándose al pensar en Kenma. Se despidió de él con otro beso, antes que lo llevaran al quirófano. Pero no cree que pueda olvidar la expresión asustada y compungida de su hijo.

Cuando decidió adoptarlo, prometió que Kenma no iba a sufrir nunca más. Sabe que su protección no lo hace inmune a enfermedades, pero habría dado cualquier cosa por ahorrarle a su hijo esta experiencia en el hospital.

Suspira apenas, sintiendo la mano de Kuroo entrelazada con la suya.

—Gracias…— dice al fin al cabo de un rato, con una voz tan ronca que casi no reconoce como la suya.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias por venir, Kuroo— vuelve a decir, separándose lo suficiente de él para encontrar sus miradas. Nota que Kuroo tiene el ceño fruncido, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera una especie de insulto. Su impresión se confirma cuando lo ve negar enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No me agradezcas eso. Es más, debiste tumbar la puerta para que me despertara. Tendría que haberlos traído yo mismo al hospital…— sonríe apenas cuando escucha a Kuroo decir aquello. Es ahí cuando empieza a sentirse culpable por no haber insistido lo suficiente.

—Lo siento, no me dio tiempo, Kenma necesitaba ir al hospital. Estaba tan tenso que ni siquiera encontré las llaves de tu apartamento…— confiesa un poco abochornado, pero Kuroo corta sus pensamientos con un rápido beso.

—Perdón, no quise que sonara como un reproche. Ya sé que llevar a Kenma al hospital era lo primero, fue un comentario muy estúpido— insiste Kuroo, con un tono de arrepentimiento. Yaku vuelve a sentirse culpable al notar que habla en serio y ahora es su turno para robarle un beso a su novio.

Nota la sorpresa en la expresión de Kuroo y esta vez sonríe, sintiéndose un poco más relajado a pesar que continúan en la sala de espera sin noticias sobre Kenma. Es uno de esos momentos en que se da cuenta qué distinta es su vida ahora. De todo lo que representa Kuroo para él.

Hace tan sólo un año atrás, pensaba que Kenma era toda su vida. Que se dedicaría a criarlo y que eso sería más que suficiente para ser feliz. Pero Kuroo está ahí ahora con él, demostrándole que la felicidad puede presentarse de muchas maneras. Es más consciente que nunca que no estaba mintiendo al decirle al doctor que Kuroo es su familia.

Kenma y él son su familia. Ahora no puede separar aquel concepto de Kuroo.

Es impensable.

—Te aseguro que en un par de semanas vamos a estar riéndonos de todo esto. Kenma estará fastidiado cuando Tora y los demás niños le estén preguntando constantemente por su cicatriz— Kuroo se ríe por lo bajo y en cuestión de instantes él está haciendo lo mismo.

Su risa le contagia y Yaku siente la tensión disminuir poco a poco. Kuroo siempre encuentra una manera de hacerlo reír, y de recordarle que aún los peores momentos pueden enfocarse desde una manera positiva.

Por eso fue que acabó rendido a sus pies. Porque Yaku venía de un mundo en donde las preocupaciones se masificaban sin que él tuviera control sobre ellas. Un mundo donde necesitaba ser más y mejor para Kenma cada mañana al despertarse. En el que debía ser completamente autosuficiente y no depender de nadie. Cuando se mudaron a aquel edificio y conoció a Kuroo, se dio cuenta que no todo el tiempo tiene que ser más y mejor.

A veces la vida se afronta con una sonrisa y un sentido del humor más que cuestionable. Y que tampoco tiene nada de malo recostarse en alguien, cuando necesitas ayuda, sobre todo si ese alguien lo sostiene con toda la firma y cariño que Kuroo ha hecho desde que lo conoció.

—Te amo, Kuroo…— dice de pronto. La confesión brota de sus labios, su pulso acelerado y sus mejillas a punto de explotar. Kuroo le está mirando impasible, la sonrisa asomada apenas en sus labios. Yaku no recuerda haberlo visto tan guapo nunca.

—Yo también.

 

*

 

A pesar de lo idílico, Kuroo tiene que irse a trabajar. Aunque protesta y se queja, Yaku sabe que su sentido de la responsabilidad es inquebrantable. Además lo último que quiere es que su novio tenga problemas en el trabajo por su culpa. Es suficiente con que él haya tenido que hablar con su jefe para pedirle permiso y que permita que le descuenten esos días de su salario.

Se siente un poquito avergonzado de tener esa conversación telefónica frente a Kuroo, quien después se despide de él con un abrazo muy sentido y le asegura que volverá al hospital directo del trabajo. Le hace prometer que traerá cosas para Kenma y una muda de ropa limpia para él.

Yaku sigue pensando en la sonrisa sincera de Kuroo cuando entra en la habitación para ver a Kenma.

La enfermera le dice una vez más que su hijo está perfectamente y que además la operación fue un éxito. Él se regocija igualmente cuando la escucha, mientras se acerca a la cama donde reposa Kenma. Está adormecido pero aún así estruja su mano cuando Yaku la toma entre las suyas.

Inspira hondo, conteniendo las lágrimas porque no desea hacer una escena. Está demasiado sentimental y en este momento Kenma necesita de él. Por eso se acerca y le acomoda la almohada, suavizando su gesto. Los movimientos de Kenma son pausados, y al reacomodarse sobre la camilla suelta un suspiro entrecortado.

—¿Ves que todo pasó muy rápido? Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar veinticuatro horas y podremos irnos a casa…— termina la frase con la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio. La respuesta instantánea que obtiene es otro apretón a su mano.

—¿Tanto tiempo?— su queja es tan sincera que esta vez Yaku ríe de verdad. Arrastra hacia él aquella silla de plástico que está en una esquina de la pequeña habitación. La coloca justo frente a la cama de su hijo y toma asiento, mientras le dedica una mirada de soslayo.

—El doctor dijo que tenían que hacerte unos análisis para asegurarse que todo está bien. Es sólo un día… ya le pedí a Kuroo que te excusara en la escuela, por suerte te darán de alta un sábado y podrás descansar el domingo. Estarás listo el lunes para volver a clase, y creo que el doctor estará de acuerdo en que puedes saltarte los deportes por lo menos por una semana. ¿Eso te parece bien?— Yaku se siente un poco irresponsable al prometerle semejante cosa a su hijo. Pero necesita negociar con Kenma que su estancia en el hospital sea aceptable, y por cómo le brillan los ojos es obvio que los términos empiezan a agradarle un poco.

Así que deja que Kenma se alegre, su rostro parece más animado ante la perspectiva de tener una excusa formal para perderse la clase de deportes por una semana. Yaku espera que Iwaizumi-san comprenda la situación, aunque no duda que él mismo recomiende a Kenma reposo si le presenta una excusa médica firmada por el doctor.

—Lo siento papá. Por preocuparte. A ti y a Kuroo-san…— las disculpas de Kenma llegan solas, sin que él toque el tema siquiera. Yaku tuvo bastante tiempo para imaginar esta conversación en su cabeza, pero cuando finalmente escucha a Kenma hablar, se da cuenta que ya no tiene sentido.

Por eso niega con la cabeza, intentando espantar las culpas de su hijo lo más rápido que pueda. Kenma ya tiene bastante cargando sobre sus hombros, fantasmas de un pasado inmerecido y de momento eso es lo que Yaku desea combatir.

—Soy tu papá, mi deber es preocuparme por ti siempre. Y Kuroo también te quiere mucho, por eso vino a verte al hospital. Pero ya sabes que no estuvo bien que te aguantaras ese dolor por tanto tiempo, Kenma— usa la voz más neutra que puede, pero le parece que su hijo se encoge un poco al escucharlo.

—Es que no quería preocupar a nadie, de verdad. Sólo era un dolor pequeñito esta mañana y pensé que no era nada…— Kenma arruga los labios, conteniendo el puchero con toda la dignidad que le es posible con sus casi siete años— lo siento, debí decirlo antes. Ahora faltaste al trabajo por mi culpa, papá.

Yaku contiene un respingo al escuchar aquello. Aprieta la manito de Kenma entre las suyas, recordando bien que su hijo tiene más experiencias a cuestas que otros niños de su edad. Que Kenma es más consciente de golpe del mundo adulto que le rodea, sabe lo que es no llegar a fin de mes y concepciones sobre el cuidado y abandono que por suerte, muchos niños no experimentan en su vida.

Recuerda un Kenma desvalido y lloroso, también en una camilla de hospital, aferrándose a su mano con toda la fuerza que podía permitirse. Pidiéndole que por favor no lo hicieran volver a esa casa de acogida.

—Kenma, tuviste apendicitis, eso no fue tu culpa. Pero quiero que me prometas que la próxima vez que algo te duela, vas a decírmelo enseguida. Es importante que me digas siempre cuando te sientes mal, para que no tengamos que venir a las prisas al hospital. ¿Me lo prometes?— sabe que Kenma lo está escuchando porque aprieta su mano de nuevo.

Su hijo entrecierra los ojos y se acomoda mejor sobre la almohada. Sigue acariciando la mano de Kenma hasta que por fin obtiene de él una tenue sonrisa. Es un leve gesto pero que por fin corona la expresión tan pálida de su rostro. Al final, Kenma acaba por asentir, aceptando en silencio la promesa.

—Sí, papá. Lo prometo.

Se siente triunfal cuando lo escucha, y por primera vez desde que Kenma apareció en su habitación en mitad de la noche, siente el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo. Se reacomoda en la silla con parsimonia, mientras escucha a Kenma preguntarle una vez más por Kuroo. Yaku le asegura que Kuroo volverá después del trabajo, lo cual parece tranquilizar a su hijo.

No es más que un recordatorio de lo mucho que significa Kuroo no sólo en su vida, sino también en la de Kenma.

 

*

 

Kenma está dormido otra vez cuando llega Bokuto al hospital. Se presenta con un enorme globo de varios colores con el mensaje de “¡Mejórate pronto!” escrito justo al centro. La enfermera parece tan espantada como divertida por su presencia y Yaku no puede más que observar cómo Bokuto amarra la cuerda del globo a uno de los extremos de la camilla, para que cuelgue justo por encima de la cabeza de su hijo.

Yaku no está muy seguro si Kenma acabará espantándose por el globo pero apenas puede murmurar una frase de agradecimiento porque Bokuto lo envuelve en un cálido abrazo.

—Kuroo me contó que Kenma se quedará en el hospital hasta mañana, así que quise venir a verlos. Shouyou está en la escuela, no quise decirle todavía porque era muy temprano pero no dudes que por la tarde estará rogándome para poder venir— dice con una sonrisa pero en voz baja. Tan acostumbrado está al tono jovial y estridente de Bokuto, que presta doble atención a sus susurros para no perderse de nada.

—Gracias por venir, Bokuto.

—¿Necesitas que te busque alguna cosa? Kuroo me lo encargó porque ahora está trabajando y ya tú sabes que a él le encanta recordarme que por ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre…— cree que Bokuto agregará algo más pero guarda silencio repentinamente, bajando la mirada con un gesto apenado poco usual en él.

Yaku recuerda cómo Kuroo estuvo burlándose de su mejor amigo por una semana, cuando anunció por fin que se mudaría para vivir con Akaashi y Shouyou.

 _“Así que vas a ser un mantenido”_ dijo Kuroo en aquel entonces, mientras Bokuto gritaba insistentemente que estaba haciendo el papeleo para volver a entrar a la universidad. En ese momento Yaku lo felicitó por decidirse a estudiar educación preescolar porque era una profesión perfecta para él, en un rápido intento por calmar los ánimos. Ya tiene casi dos meses viviendo con Akaashi, por lo que lo ve mucho menos.

—No te molestes, de verdad. Te agradezco que hayas venido a vernos— asiente despacio, mientras vuelve a mirar a su hijo adormecido en la camilla.

—Akaashi también les manda saludos, se quedó preocupado cuando le comenté. Le alegrará saber que Kenma se está recuperando. ¿Ya comiste algo, Yaku? Porque puedo quedarme con Kenma un rato.

Como si fueran palabras mágicas, la frase de Bokuto agita su estómago vacío, recordándole que no ha comido nada más que el café que le trajo Kuroo de la cafetería antes de irse a primera hora a trabajar.

Una parte de él quiere negarse, pues lo último que desea es abandonar a Kenma. Pero vuelve a mirar de nuevo la expresión cálida de Bokuto, su perenne sonrisa y su sincero ofrecimiento. Así como le dijo a Kenma minutos antes que tenía que cuidarse, él mismo debe aplicar su propio consejo. No puede enfermar, mucho menos en este momento cuando tiene que cuidar de Kenma.

—Buscaré algo para comer en la cafetería. Volveré en unos minutos…

—No te preocupes, tómate el tiempo que necesites. Yo estaré aquí cuidando de Kenma— cuando Bokuto, considerablemente más alto que él, toma asiento en aquella pequeña silla de plástico y se balancea de forma ridícula, Yaku reprime una carcajada.

Echa un último vistazo a Kenma antes de dirigirse a la cafetería. De camino revisa su teléfono y mira que tiene varios mensajes de Kuroo. Le escribe para avisarle que Bokuto está de visita en el hospital. La respuesta de Kuroo le llega cuando está haciendo la fila de la cafetería, avisándole que le pidió permiso a su jefe para salir una hora más temprano. Que entonces pasará al hospital con una muda de ropa y algo para Kenma.

Yaku se siente como un niño que está siendo excesivamente mimado, pero le responde a Kuroo con un montón de emojis. A pesar del contexto está embriagado de felicidad, sintiéndose afortunado de contar con él.

Cuando regresa de la cafetería, Kenma ya está despierto. Le escucha reír bajito, sus risas perdiéndose gracias a las frases de Bokuto, quien ya está usando su tono de voz acostumbrado.

—Me voy por diez minutos y ya tienen montada una fiesta— cuando entra le hace un gesto rápido a ambos a manera de saludo. Todavía tiene una botella de agua en la mano, pues no consiguió acabársela por completo.

No sabe si está contagiado de la repentina presencia de Bokuto, pero incluso le parece que Kenma tiene mejor semblante.

Quizás tanto tiempo junto a Kuroo lo está convirtiendo en un optimista sin remedio.

—Le estaba diciendo a Kenma que tiene que recuperarse pronto porque ya falta poco para las vacaciones de verano. Tenemos que planear en serio ese paseo del que venimos hablando hace tiempo— Bokuto no lo está diciendo por aparentar ni por entretener a Kenma.

Tanto Bokuto como Akaashi llevan planeando un viaje para las vacaciones de verano de Shouyou. Todavía no deciden el destino pero por lo que Yaku está enterado, la planeación ya va por dos semanas. Cuando Bokuto se los contó por primera vez a él y Kuroo, estaba realmente emocionado porque consiguió convencer a Akaashi de tomar vacaciones de verdad y no más que un par de días.

Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Bokuto y Akaashi les extendieran la invitación a ellos. Yaku aún no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, en especial porque no está en posición de ir de vacaciones con alguien como Akaashi que seguro estará acostumbrado a viajar con un presupuesto holgado. Y ni siquiera tiene claro que pueda negociar sus vacaciones.

Lo único que sabe es que si Bokuto y Akaashi quieren invitar a Kenma, no puede negarle la oportunidad a su hijo. Desde que conoció a Shouyou es mucho más sociable, incluso ha sido extensivo a algunos de sus compañeros de escuela.

—Pero primero tiene que recuperarse y después estudiar para los exámenes. Si todo sale bien, entonces podrá irse de vacaciones…— carraspea, intentando mostrarse como el único adulto en aquella conversación.

La cara de desagrado de Kenma y el abierto puchero de Bokuto le confirman que, efectivamente es el adulto responsable designado.

—Siempre tienes que ser aguafiestas, Yaku. Tendré que negociar los términos con Kuroo, es mucho más fácil— se queja Bokuto, cruzándose de brazos.

Su pose y actitud infantil son suficientes para que Yaku estalle en carcajadas, a tal punto que debe llevarse una mano a la boca, recordando de repente que siguen en un hospital.

 

*

Kuroo llega varias horas más tarde, no trae un globo pero sí el peluche favorito de Kenma. Es aquel pokémon que Kuroo le regaló hace tiempo, el que en ese entonces su hijo aceptó con reticencia y casi de mala gana, pero que el día de hoy siempre ocupa un lugar privilegiado en su habitación. El que generalmente abraza las noches en que hay lluvia y truenos raspando su ventana.

Kenma lo recibe con una tenue sonrisa, apretando el peluche contra su rostro y murmurando un rápido “gracias” mientras Kuroo le acomoda mejor la almohada. También trajo para él una muda de ropa limpia, tal y como prometió, lo mismo que un bento lleno de comida que deposita con cuidado sobre una mesita donde también están el termómetro y las toallitas antisépticas que ocupan las enfermeras cada vez que vienen a revisar a su hijo.

—Estuve hablando con mi jefe y me dijo que podía llegar más tarde mañana, acomodé el horario para pagarle esas horas la próxima semana. Nekomata-san siempre se queja pero es buena gente, así que puedo quedarme contigo un poco más tarde— le comunica con una enorme sonrisa, como si acabara de conseguir una hazaña maravillosa.

Yaku tiene que morderse la lengua para no decirle que no son necesarias tantas molestias. Pero tampoco quiere echar a perder la sonrisa de Kuroo, que parece tan contento con haber negociado con su jefe aquel cambio de horario.

—Gracias, Kuroo— susurra despacio, acercándose hacia él para fundirse en un abrazo. Aspira hondo y se impregna de su presencia, sintiendo los brazos de Kuroo masajear despacio su espalda.

—Sigo aquí, por si lo olvidan— la vocecita de Kenma, ahogando un puchero de protesta es suficiente para sacarle una risotada. Se estremece en brazos de Kuroo, quien a su vez lo sostiene con aún más fuerza, no dispuesto a dejarlo escapar.

—Ya estás grandecito para saber lo que hacen los adultos, Kenma. Además esto no es nuevo para ti, no tienes que ponerte tan dramático sólo porque estás en el hospital— le responde Kuroo enseguida, con las cejas enarcadas y una mirada desafiante.

Kenma parece visiblemente molesto con semejante respuesta y lo único que hace es hundir su mueca en el costado de su peluche.

Yaku se toma unos minutos para ir al baño a cambiarse de ropa, y al menos lavarse bien la cara. Cuando se mira al espejo finalmente se reconoce a sí mismo y no a un fantasma. No es la primera vez que pasa una noche en vela cuidando de Kenma, pero esa diminuta silla del hospital empieza a hacer estragos en su espalda. Luego le pedirá a la enfermera si acaso no pueden dejarle una más cómoda o su espalda no llegará hasta el alta de su hijo.

Al regresar es Kuroo quien está acomodado en el asiento, por su postura parece realmente incómodo pero no se atreve a hacer ningún chiste al respecto. Lo que sí hace es fruncir el ceño cuando se da cuenta que Kenma tiene el teléfono de Kuroo entre las manos y por la expresión de su hijo ya sabe que está demasiado concentrado en el juego como para prestarle atención a nada más.

Kuroo parece notar su descontento porque le lanza una mirada de disculpas desde donde está sentado.

—No le hará mal jugar un rato…

—Lo tienes demasiado consentido— lo reprende mientras niega con la cabeza. Su problema con Kuroo es que no puede mantener su posición tan dura mucho tiempo, porque su novio no tarda en extender un brazo para atraparlo. Yaku no pone resistencia, pues debe aprovechar ahora que Kenma está demasiado concentrado en otra cosa para quejarse de las espontáneas muestras de afecto.

—Es que ya te tiene a ti para la disciplina— es la escueta excusa de Kuroo, quien se encoge de hombros ante su mueca de espanto. Su novio piensa rápido y le besa el dorso de la mano varias veces, convencido que con eso conseguirá aplacarlo.

Lo peor de todo, es que tiene toda la razón. Porque luego de recibir las caricias de Kuroo a manos llenas es imposible enfadarse. Yaku sabe que es un truco maestro, pero ya no puede resistirse. Ni tampoco quiere hacerlo.

La enfermera los encuentra así abrazados cuando llega para revisar a Kenma. Aunque Yaku no es fanático de las muestras de afecto frente a terceros, esta vez permite que Kuroo siga tomando su mano mientras la mujer le toma la temperatura a Kenma. Hace anotaciones rápidas en un cuaderno y les indica que en más o menos una hora vendrán a darle de comer a su hijo.

—Ya Kenma está bebiendo sin vomitar, si después de comer tampoco presenta síntomas significa que vamos por muy buen camino. Le avisaré al doctor y volveré pronto.

Las palabras de la enfermera tiñen de alegría su rostro, sintiéndose un poco más ligero a pesar que lleva varias horas sin dormir adecuadamente. Se concentra en la tímida sonrisa de su hijo, impaciente por salir del hospital, y también en la mano de Kuroo entrelazada con la suya. Yaku se siente extasiado y cuando la enfermera sale de la habitación, toma a Kuroo del rostro para darle un beso.

Es un gesto lento y profundo, atrapando los labios de Kuroo entre los suyos con firmeza y quedándose sin aliento en el proceso. Escucha de fondo las protestas de Kenma, pero no se detiene, porque la respiración de Kuroo le está haciendo cosquillas en el rostro. Es una sensación tan placentera que no puede despegarse de él tan fácil.

—Volveré a enfermar— masculla Kenma, con la mitad de su rostro escondido tras su peluche favorito. Yaku mira a su hijo de soslayo, pero lo único que atina es a regalarle una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por eso, Kenma. Te prometo que si vuelves a enfermarte, nosotros podemos cuidarte. ¿Cierto, Yakkun?— Kuroo se está riendo, llamándolo por aquel mote tan meloso que usa de vez en cuando, cuando pretende ganárselo o quiere hacerlo enfadar a propósito. Sobre todo lo último.

Pero esta vez decide ceder a los caprichos de Kuroo, arrugando la nariz y asintiendo en silencio a sus palabras. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Kenma, su hijo está mirándolo con aspecto consternado, casi como si lo estuviera traicionando.

Yaku tiene que morderse la lengua para no reír a carcajadas.

—Es cierto, puedes enfermar de nuevo, que te cuidaremos.

 

*

 

Después que el doctor examinara a Kenma una última vez, entre los dos consiguen que su hijo vuelva a descansar. Aunque remilga un poco cuando Kuroo le quita el teléfono, al final se queda apaciblemente dormido abrazado a su peluche. Yaku suspira más tranquilo cuando escucha la pausada respiración de su hijo.

Aunque sus planes son quedarse velando por su sueño, sale un momento de la habitación para poder despedirse mejor de Kuroo, pues tiene que regresar a su casa. Aunque tenga permiso de llegar un poco más tarde al trabajo, le insiste a su novio para que por lo menos tenga un par de horas de sueño y no pretenda darle vuelta al reloj allí en el hospital.

Kuroo se queja, casi de la misma forma que hizo Kenma minutos antes, pero acaba por aceptar que Yaku tiene razón. No puede seguir saltándose horas de sueño inútilmente, en especial porque ya no puede hacer nada más que esperar a que le den el alta a Kenma.

—Pero volveré mañana, para que podamos irnos los tres a casa— le promete con tanta sinceridad que Yaku no responde enseguida. Kuroo habla con tanta vehemencia que sus mejillas acaban por traicionarle.

—Gracias de nuevo, Kuroo…— susurra con tono torpe, mientras hace un esfuerzo por tener las manos quietas. Luego se ríe, presa de los nervios, porque parece que ya tiene gastada aquella frase— parece que es lo único que he dicho las últimas horas. Pero de verdad que gracias por todo, Kuroo. No tengo cómo…

—Por tu bien más vale que no termines esa frase. Ya pasamos por esa etapa, ¿no? Quedamos en que el amor no se agradece, así que ya no insistas más en eso— por un momento Yaku cree que eso es todo lo que quiere decir Kuroo, pero hay algo urgente en su mirada. Frunce el ceño porque nota cómo es Kuroo quien parece más nervioso de los dos, pero antes que pueda preguntarle qué pasa, su novio le toma de ambas manos con mucha firmeza— y espero que sigas pensando en eso cuando te diga lo que hice.

—¿Lo que hiciste? Kuroo, no estoy para sustos, de verdad…— dice con tono de reprimenda, o al menos el mejor tono de indignación para mitigar el mohín de preocupación que sale de sus labios.

Por supuesto, el necio de Kuroo se toma unos segundos que se le hacen eternos para volver a hablar. Entrelaza sus dedos con más fuerza y Yaku lo ve inspirar hondo, como si estuviera buscando fuerzas de donde no tiene.

—Cuando llegué hice una parada en la recepción. Ya cancelé la cuenta del hospital.

Procesa las palabras de Kuroo lentamente, como si juntas no tuvieran significado alguno y por eso debe diseccionarlas una por una. Un espasmo sacude su cuerpo en cuanto entiende que Kuroo muy probablemente utilizó parte de sus ahorros para cancelar aquella cuenta. Yaku ni siquiera había pensado en ello hasta ahora, tan acostumbrado está a improvisar sobre temas económicos que ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que esto podría pasar.

Pero una vez más, Kuroo le sorprende.

Yaku separa los labios, pero es incapaz de pronunciar palabras. “Gracias” ni siquiera se acerca a hacer justicia a lo que acaba de hacer Kuroo. Se siente empequeñecido y superado por las circunstancias, que le fallan las rodillas. Cree que la única razón por la que se mantiene en pie es porque Kuroo lo está sosteniendo de ambas manos.

—Kuroo, tú no… no tenías que…

—Yakkun…— que Kuroo lo interrumpa enseguida no es una buena señal. Y que además use ese tono tan serio que contrasta tanto con su personalidad le eriza la piel. Su novio inspira hondo de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos un instante— no fue un gesto impulsivo, lo estuve pensando mucho. Cuando le dijiste al doctor que éramos familia… no sabes lo feliz que fui. Pero después de la euforia, me di cuenta que no estabas intentando ser romántico, sólo eras sincero. Somos familia, Yakkun. Kenma, tú y yo.

Kuroo lo dice sonriendo pero él nota que le tiembla la voz. Yaku se siente un completo estúpido porque es incapaz de decir algo que lo conforte. O de al menos corresponder a sus palabras. No puede pronunciar ni una sola sílaba, pues tiene un nudo en la garganta. Teme que en cualquier momento acabe por romper finalmente en llanto, en medio del pasillo del hospital y acabar haciendo el ridículo.

—Y de verdad que no tienes por qué seguir cargando con todo tú solo. Mientras estaba esperando la cuenta del hospital, decidí que no podía esperar para pedirte esto. Llevo pensándolo desde que Bokuto se mudó, en que en realidad sólo estoy en mi apartamento para dormir porque paso todo el día contigo y con Kenma. Creo que es buen momento para que nos mudemos juntos.

Cuando Kuroo finalmente dice aquello, se siente estúpido por no haberlo visto venir. Es su turno de contener la respiración, sosteniéndose con fuerza de las manos de Kuroo como única respuesta. El nudo en su garganta se aprieta aún más, sintiéndose cada vez más mareado.

¿Por qué no puede simplemente responder? ¿Por qué no abre la boca y le dice a Kuroo lo que está pasando por su cabeza justo ahora?

—Ya sé… ya sé que debes estar pensando que es un gran cambio. Sé que Kenma es tu prioridad siempre, pero créeme que sólo estoy pensando en qué es lo mejor para los tres. Cuando empezamos a salir te dije que esto era muy serio para mí y sigo creyéndolo…— Yaku lo recuerda, la forma en que Kuroo se lo dijo en aquella ocasión, los dos sentados muy cerca en esa banquita del parque que queda a dos cuadras de su casa.

—Kuroo…— quiere decirle tantas cosas pero su voz se quiebra, atizada por el creciente nudo en su garganta. Yaku está desesperado por decirle que ojalá él siempre estuviera tan seguro y tan convencido de las cosas. Que construyó su vida con Kenma a partir de retazos mal hechos y con muchísimo esfuerzo y que por eso a veces tiene miedo que todo se desplome sin previo aviso.

Pero también quiere decirle que desde que están juntos, hay menos fantasmas y angustia. Que cada vez que le sonríe en silencio le está dando las gracias por haberse quedado, a pesar que él no se la puso fácil.

Quiere decirle todo eso y más, pero es incapaz, así que deja que su cuerpo hable por él. Yaku avanza un par de pasos, liberándose del agarre de sus manos para echarle los brazos al cuello. Se permite llorar contra la piel de Kuroo, sintiéndose un poco menos avergonzado cuando las manos de éste se posan sobre su cintura, sosteniéndolo con la misma firmeza que ha hecho desde que empezaron a salir.

—Yakkun…

—Sí quiero, Kuroo. Vivamos juntos— susurra al fin, cuando las lágrimas y su bochorno se lo permiten. Kuroo se separa lo suficiente para rozar sus narices, mientras a Yaku se le eriza toda la espalda.

No recuerda haberse sentido tan feliz en muchísimo tiempo.

Tan completo.

 

+++

 

—¡No tienes que cargarme, Kuroo-san!— aunque Kenma protesta varias veces, al final no pone resistencia cuando Kuroo lo lleva en brazos hasta las puertas del apartamento. Kenma lleva a su vez a su peluche, aferrándolo con fuerza para que no quede olvidado en el piso en cualquier descuido.

Yaku suena las llaves, concentrado en abrir la puerta para no reírse de lo que está sucediendo a sus espaldas. El apartamento está exactamente igual a como lo dejó de manera tan precipitada aquella noche, para llevar a Kenma al hospital. Incluso cuando llega a la sala nota que en la esquina están las medias de su hijo que dejó olvidadas después que se cambió su uniforme del colegio.

Lo primero que piensa es que tiene que hacer una limpieza profunda, empezando por la sala y también en la habitación de su hijo. Por último, tiene que acomodar algunas cosas de su habitación, si pretende que Kuroo tenga espacio para tener las suyas. Yaku no se considera una persona desordenada, pero no todos los días tiene tiempo para organizar el apartamento como le gustaría.

Kuroo le prometió entre besos que él no tendría problemas en limpiar todas las veces que fuera necesario si llegaba antes del trabajo. Ahora se ríe al recordar todas sus promesas, pero cuando estaba en el pasillo del hospital casi se deshizo en hipidos, procesando todo lo que está por venir.

—Bien, ya estás sano y salvo en casa, Kenma— Kuroo ayuda a su hijo a sentarse en el sofá. Kenma busca por instinto uno de los cojines y se recuesta, sin soltar en ningún momento a su querido peluche. Yaku no puede evitar pensar que _Espeon_ también necesita una cita urgentísima con la lavadora.

—Gracias, Kuroo-san— concede Kenma en un susurro, tan sincero y sutil que le arranca a Yaku una sonrisa.

—¿Qué les parece si preparo algo de cenar para los tres? El doctor dijo que no tenías ninguna restricción alimentaria, pero preparé algo suave porque tampoco hay que abusar— antes que cualquiera pueda negarse, Kuroo ya está encaminándose hacia la cocina. Yaku lo escucha mover cosas, probablemente buscando ingredientes y luego se fija en la mirada mortificada de Kenma. Se abraza aún más a su peluche, pero busca sus ojos casi con desesperación.

—¿Voy a tener que comer sopa de nuevo, papá?— pregunta con un puchero de absoluto desagrado. En el hospital también le dejaron una sopa de fideos de arroz, la cual Kenma comió hasta la última gota con su habitual obediencia. Pero Yaku sabe bien que en el fondo su hijo lo que quiere saber es cuándo podrá hacerse con un trozo de tarta de manzana.

Pero no alcanza a confirmarle a Kenma su triste destino porque suena el teléfono. Yaku lo rebusca en la chaqueta que dejó olvidada, preocupado de no alcanzar el último timbrazo. Para sorpresa de nadie, la pantalla parpadea con el nombre de Bokuto. Tal y como imagina, no es sólo que Bokuto quiere comprobar que están todos en casa y que Kenma está bien, sino que desde el otro lado de la línea puede escuchar la insistente voz de Shouyou.

Yaku no podría negarle nada a ese niño, mucho menos sabiendo cuánto aprecia a su hijo. A Kenma también le cambia la expresión al escuchar que Shouyou quiere hablar con él y se incorpora en el sofá para tomar el teléfono con ambas manos. Justo es el momento que Yaku está esperando para tomar el peluche entre sus manos, tiene que llevarlo a la lavandería lo antes posible, para que ya mañana esté como nuevo.

—¿Shouyou…?— escucha la pausada voz de su hijo mientras se aproxima a la cocina. Lleva a Espeon entre las manos dispuesto a cumplir su misión, pero se detiene cuando divisa a Kuroo de espaldas a él, cocinando lo que efectivamente parece ser una sopa.

—Es crema de vegetales, le hará mucho bien— comenta con voz triunfal, mientras busca con la tranquilidad de quien está en terreno conocido los platos para la sopa— pero como compensación le dejaré mermelada de manzana para el pan. Sé que compré un bote en estos días, pero no lo encuentro…

—Ya se terminó, Kuroo. ¿Tú crees que un tarro de mermelada de manzana va a durar más de un par de días en esta casa?— enarca las cejas, mirándolo con absoluta incredulidad.

Kuroo separa los labios, pero no responde enseguida, pues seguro se da cuenta que él lleva la razón. Opta por encogerse de hombros, mientras le roba un rápido beso, revolviendo sus cabellos.

—Tendremos que comprar más luego. Y ese cereal de canela que tanto desprecias, pero como ahora voy a vivir aquí vamos a tener que cambiar algunas reglas. Nadie se burla de mi cereal y tenemos que comprar el bote más grande de mermelada para que nos dure por lo menos dos semanas. A menos que quieras que Kenma nos arruine todavía más rápido con sus antojos— mientras Kuroo sigue hablando sobre todas esas cosas, él niega rápido con la cabeza. Comienza a hacerlo desde que el necio de su novio menciona aquel cereal que a él le sabe tan mal.

—Ese cereal sabe a cartón corrugado. No entiendo cómo ponen que contiene canela, te están estafando y tú tan contento les dejas tu dinero. Tienes razón y vamos a tener que poner reglas…— lo mira desafiante, instando a Kuroo a que le lleve la contraria.

Su novio no se hace esperar, pues lo toma por los hombros, siempre dispuesto a refutar cualquier cosa que él diga.

Se empina para darle otro beso, mientras Kuroo lo recibe con los brazos abiertos. Yaku cree que puede acostumbrarse a esta rutina, incluso si tiene que aceptar aquel terrible cereal en la alacena de su casa. Es un precio que está dispuesto a pagar con mucho gusto.

—¿Entonces Kuroo-san va a vivir con nosotros?— los dos se sobresaltan cuando escuchan la voz de Kenma. El niño está ahí en el umbral de la cocina y los mira a los dos con el ceño fruncido. Yaku no quiere dejar la responsabilidad de responder a Kuroo, pero por otro lado tampoco sabe qué le va a decir a su hijo, quien es evidente por su postura corporal que está esperando impaciente una respuesta.

—¿Acaso estabas escuchando a tus mayores, Kenma?— la pregunta de Kuroo, tan ingeniosa y a la vez tan cierta, surte el efecto deseado. El cuerpo de Kenma se desinfla por un momento, convirtiendo su impaciencia en culpabilidad. Aún así, su hijo parece recuperarse lo suficiente para mostrarles el teléfono que tiene en la mano.

—No estaba escuchando, sólo vine a devolverte el teléfono, papá— explica con toda la vehemencia que puede para su edad. Da un paso al frente y extiende el aparato hacia Yaku, a quien no le queda más remedio que tomarlo con cierta torpeza. Kenma carraspea, indicativo que no dejará el tema por la paz tan fácil— ¿Pero es cierto?

Después de guardar el teléfono rápidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Yaku se resigna a que tengan esta conversación de este modo. Le habría gustado que fuera al menos durante la cena y no los tres apretujados allí en la cocina, con la olla de la sopa todavía hirviendo a un costado de Kuroo.

Pero Kenma merece una respuesta, no pueden postergar la conversación luego que se los preguntara abiertamente.

—Me habría gustado tener esta conversación en la cena, Kenma. Pero sí, es cierto. Kuroo va a mudarse con nosotros. Hoy todavía es muy pronto porque recién estamos volviendo del hospital, pero quizás mañana empiece a traer sus cosas— se siente un poco torpe por hablar de tecnicismos y de planes de manera tan formal con Kenma. Pero la forma en que su hijo lo está taladrando con la mirada lo llena de una angustia repentina.

Kenma guarda las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando a ambos con una mezcla de curiosidad y resignación. O quizás es aceptación, pero su cerebro puede estar jugándole una mala pasada.

Siente a Kuroo removerse a su lado, tal vez igual de ansioso que él. Quiere decirle algunas palabras de conforte, pero tampoco se atreve a moverse de su sitio.

Intimidado por su hijo que no tiene ni siete años. Yaku no recuerda haberse sentido tan incompetente como padre ni como ser humano en general.

—Kenma, ya sé que al principio será…

—¿Vas a cuidar de papá, Kuroo-san?— antes que Kuroo pueda terminar aquella frase, Kenma le suelta aquella pregunta. Lo mira fijamente y sin parpadear, con seriedad absoluta como si temiera que no le tomasen en serio. Yaku mira a Kuroo de soslayo, como pocas veces su novio no está en control de la situación. Al parecer él también se siente intimidado por Kenma, le hace bien saber que no es el único.

—Te prometo que voy a cuidarlo siempre, Kenma. Pero a ti también, aunque pretendas no hacerme caso, también es mi trabajo cuidar de ti— añade al final, como un recordatorio casi amenazante. Pero termina la frase con una sonrisa, mientras Yaku se da cuenta cómo poco a poco la expresión de Kenma se suaviza también.

Al final, su hijo está  sonriéndole a ambos.

—Pero no tantos besos, por favor— dice de pronto, volviendo a arrugar las cejas— o me iré a vivir con Shouyou.

Kuroo suelta un respingo al oír aquella amenaza y él se lleva una mano a los labios, sin saber si reír o lamentarse por haberle dicho siempre a Kenma de no dejarse de nadie.

—¡No lo digas en alto que después Shouyou te escuchará y no podremos sacarte de su casa!— exclama Kuroo entre risas, mientras intenta acercarse a Kenma para hacerle cosquillas. Yaku lo detiene a tiempo, recordándole oportunamente que acaban de volver del hospital.

Está a punto de reprenderlos a los dos cuando todos levantan la vista en dirección a la izquierda. El olor a quemado se esparce por la cocina mientras él hace un esfuerzo por apagar el quemador lo más rápido posible. Ni siquiera se atreve a destapar la olla, sabe de todas formas que su contenido está totalmente arruinado.

Kenma no parece tan afectado por la situación, mientras que Kuroo se lamenta en voz alta que no lleva ni dos horas allí y acaba de hacer un desastre en la cocina.

—¡Pero no te preocupes! Aún me queda algo de cereal en mi apartamento…

—¡Kuroo no te atrevas!— exclama Yaku, pero su novio es más rápido que él, se despide con un beso y sale corriendo por la puerta de la cocina. Las risas se pierden en el pasillo y él tiene que apoyarse en el umbral para no tropezar. Sólo entonces se da cuenta que está riéndose también.

Masculla por lo bajo que no va a admitir ni una sola caja de cereal en su casa, cuando el abrazo de Kenma lo sorprende. Es un gesto rápido y cálido, todo el rostro de su hijo hundido contra su pecho. Se quedan así en silencio, Yaku apoya ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kenma mientras las manitas de su hijo se aferran con mucha fuerza a la tela de su camisa. Quizás Kenma está pensando lo mismo que él, ambos recordando todo lo que han cambiado sus vidas desde que decidieron mudarse a Nerima y ocupar aquel apartamento.

Se separan cuando escuchan el sonido de la puerta. Kenma rompe el abrazo y se pasa ambas manos por el rostro, espantando algunas lágrimas que adornan sus mejillas. Se aleja de él, rumbo a la puerta para abrirle a Kuroo, sin girarse hacia Yaku ni decirle ni una palabra.

Pero tampoco es necesario que lo haga.

—¡Volví! ¡Y con la cena!— Kuroo agita con sus manos la caja de cereal, mientras Yaku pone los ojos en blanco. Tendrán que limpiar el desastre de la cocina luego y además va a tener que comer del cereal horrendo de Kuroo.

—Te detesto, Kuroo.

—No es cierto, Yakkun— es la respuesta automática, y lo peor de todo es que tiene toda la razón.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aclarando que no soy doctora, ni más lejos, así que los síntomas y tratamiento de la apendicitis los busqué gracias a San Google, así que lamento si me comí algún error médico sin querer. 
> 
> Como siempre gracias por leer <3 todo feedback es bienvenido.


End file.
